I'm gonna have to choose
by BTR Love
Summary: Logan asked Zoey to the Valentines day dancE... He screws things up leaving Zoey to change plans on him. What will happen between a certain friendship? CZ
1. Gonna Have To Choose

I'm Gonna Have To Choose

It was 3rd period everybody was in Global History. Logan was listening to his ipod looking at Zoey. Chase and Zoey were passing notes. Lola was looking at her script for Drama class. Quinn and Micheal were fighting over who will win the science fair.  
(Note: I know Micheal isn't the type to fight over science fair but lets just pretend he needs a good grade so he is fighting over it)  
Rebecca was filing her nails. Mark was staring at Quinn, who was still fighting with Micheal.

"The Valentines Day dance is next week!" Ms. Andrews said, everyone started to pay attention.

"I thought that would get your attention!"Ms Andrew added smiling.

"Dance?" Lola said while taking her phone book out.

Logan wrote something on a piece of paper and threw it to Zoey. Zoey turned around with the paper in her hand. Chase just watches.

"Read." Logan whispered.

Zoey opened the letter. It read;

Hey Zoey,  
Is there any chance a guy like me, could take a girl like you to the Valentine's Day Dance?  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxo,  
Logan

Zoey turns around and looks at Logan.

"Well?" Logan whispered.

Dear Logan,  
I don't know... your kinda a player... )  
love,  
Zoey

Zoey threw the letter to Logan, Chase still watched. Logan opened the letter and read it.

"What confidence you have in me..."Logan whispered.

"Well it's true..." Zoey whispered back, smiling.

"Do I have to beg?" Logan asked, while changing the song on his ipod.

"Begging is good." Zoey said laughing.

Logan picks up the paper and pencil again and starts to write and then throws it back to Zoey again.

"What?"Zoey asked annoyed.

"Read." Logan said smiling.

Hey Zoey ,  
Can I please, please take you to the dance?  
Love,  
Logan :)

Zoey smiles.

"Yes...but i'm giving you one chance to prove yourself...don't blow it." Zoey said looking at Logan.

"Trust me I won't." Logan said, putting his ipod away in his back pack.

Zoey turned back around so she could face the front. Logan grins.

The bell rings...

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

I HAVE 2 QUESTIONS;  
WHAT IS ZOEY AND LOGAN'S NAME PUT TOGETHER?  
WHICH DO YOU LIKE BETTER? CHASE AND ZOEY, OR ZOEY AND LOGAN?

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!  
THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! HEHEHEHE! 


	2. Why Him Not Me

Why Him...Not Me?

The bell rang. Everybody went to their next class. Zoey starts to walk to her next class.

"Zoey!" Chase called, running to Zoey.

Zoey stopped in her footsteps when she hears someone calling her name.

"Hey Chase." Zoey said looking at Chase running to her.

"Can I talk to you for a mintue?" Chase say finally in front of Zoey.

"Sure what's up?" Zoey asked.

"The Valentine's Day Dance..." Chase said nervous.

"Yeah..."Zoey said.

"Um...Are you busy that night?" Chase asked.

"I'm going to the dance..." Zoey said looking at her watch.

"I wanted to know if you, wanted to go with me...YOUR GOING TO THE DANCE!" Chase yelled.

"I wish you would of asked me 5 minutes ago." Zoey said looking at Chase.

"Who are you going with?" Chase asked curious.

"Logan..." Zoey said trailing off.

"Who Logan?" Chase asked already knowing who but wanting to hear it for himself.

"Logan Reese..." Zoey said half smiling.

"Oh..." Chase said with mixed emotions.(Note: I feel bad for Chase) :(

"I'm sorry." Zoey said feeling bad.

"Nothing to be sorry for..." Chase said fake a smile.

"I have to get to Study Hall" Zoey said, listening to the late bell.

"Yeah I have to get to Gym." Chase said looking at Zoey.

"I'll call you later." Zoey said, walking away.

"Not if I call you first." Chase said smiling.

They both walk away from each other. Chase goes over to the wall and kicks it.

"Oww." He said.

"What's wrong?"Micheal asked.

"Logan Reese." Chase said sitting on the floor.

"What?" Micheal asked confused.

"I asked Zoey to the dance..." Chase said before getting cut off by Micheal.

"That's awesome man...You took the next step...What did she say?" Michael said smiling.

"She's taking Logan." Chase said pissed.

"Who?...Logan Reese?" Micheal asked surprised.

"Yes Logan Reese! I might as well ask Stacy..." Chase said looking at Micheal.

"The one we share a room with?...The one we have class with? That Logan Reese?"Michael asked sitting on the floor with Chase.

"Do you know any other Logan Reese?" Chase asked.

"No..." Micheal said thinking if he knew another Logan.

"THEN SHUT UP!" Chase yelled.

"Okay I'm done...I'm going to Lab." Micheal said leaving.

"Goodbye." Chase said.

"Wait..." Micheal said turning around.

"Did you say Stacy?" Micheal asked.

"Yup." Chase said looking at Micheal embarrased of ever asking Stacy.

"Oh..." Micheal said walking away.

"Goodbye. Again..." Chase said, sitting there thinking of Zoey. (Note: Awwwwwww! Sorry Chase)READ AND REVIEW PLEASE THANKS TO EVERYBODY THAT REVIEWED CHAPTER 1.  
Mocha-frappe227 ZoeyChase4eva Someone BlingCutie logan and zoey foreva .  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW THANK YOU THANK YOU NO FLAMES PLEASE! 


	3. French Class

French class

It was 6th period Zoey, Chase, Lola and Logan all had French class together. Zoey walked into class with Lola. Chase was following behind. Logan was already sitting down.

"Bon Jour, uncours!" Ms. Peterson said.

TRANSLATION: HELLO CLASS

Everybody takes out their books.

"Bon Jour, Ms Peterson." Lola said copying the notes that were on the board.

On the board next to the notes: Danser Dans Duex Jour!

TRANSLATION: DANCE IN TWO DAYS

Notes on the board: Vocabulaire:  
-Un(e) Ami(e)  
-Moche -Les Vacances -Jeudi -Fatigue(e)  
-Un Emploi Du Temps -S'il Vous Plait -Possible -Une Ecole - Est -Aussi

TRANSLATION: VOCABULARY -FRIENDS -UGLY -VACATION -THURSDAY -TIRED -SCHEDULE -PLEASE -POSSIBLE -SCHOOL -IS -TOO

"Logan Est Moche!" Chase said.

TRANSLATION: LOGAN IS UGLY

"Chase Est Moche Aussi!" Logan said.

TRANSLATION" CHASE IS UGLY TOO

Zoey looked back.

"Who are you taking to the dance Chase?" Zoey whispered to Chase.

Logan over heard.

"Chase is taking Stacy to the dance." Logan said flatout.

"What!?!" Stacy asked looking at Logan then at Chase.

"Oh no..." Lola said to Chase.

"You are?" Zoey asked Chase.

"I guess I am now..." Chase said trailing off.

"Chase Est Chaud!" Stacy said.

TRANSLATION: CHASE IS HOTT!

Everyone laughed. Chase banged his head on his desk.

"Grand(e) means big." Ms. Peterson said ignoring everyone and looking at her textbook.

"Yeah like Logan's Ego!" Zoey yelled.

"Ca Avoir Mal." Logan said touching his heart.

TRANSLATION: THAT HURT

"Ah bien tu avoir besoin de un petit Lecon. Jerk." Zoey said pissed at Logan for being a jerk to her best friend. (Chase.)

TRANSLATION: OH WELL YOU NEEDED A LITTLE LESSON. JERK.

"The next Vocabulary word is La Chimie, it means Chemistry." Ms. Peterson said.

"Moi Et Zoey Avoir La Chimie." Logan said smiling.

TRANSLATION: ME AND ZOEY HAVE CHEMISTRY

"Logan tu faire moi malade." Chase said looking at Logan.

TRANSLATION: LOGAN YOU MAKE ME SICK

"Moi Aussi." Zoey said annoyed.

TRANSLATION: ME TOO

"Stacy." Zoey whispered.

"Yeah?" Stacy asked whispering back.

Zoey threw a peice of paper at Stacy.

'Read' She mouthed.

It read;  
Stacy,  
How would you like to go to the dance with Logan instead of Chase? I hear he wants to go with you as well. Please say yes.  
Zoey

Stacy passed it back to Zoey.

It read;

Zoey, Really? You wouldn't mind? I thought he was going with you?  
Stacy

Zoey passed it back to Stacy.

"Zoey, how do you say cold in french?" Ms. Peterson asked trying to see if Zoey was paying attention.

Luckily Zoey knew the answer.

"Un Rhume." Zoey said looking at Ms. Peterson.

"Very good." Ms. Peterson said.

It read,  
Stacy,  
I wont mind really...you would be doing me a huge favor .  
Zoey

The bell rang. Everyone left. Stacy walked up to Logan.

"Hey Logan, I would love to go with you too." Stacy said.

"Go with me where?" Logan asked confused.

"To the dance...Silly." Stacy said walking away.

"What?" Logan said to himself.

Logan spotted Zoey smiling.

"What did you do?" Logan asked.

"Oops." Zoey said walking away.

"Chase!" Zoey called. Chase turned around.

"Yeah?" Chase asked.

"Can I ask you something?" Zoey said taking Chase's hands.

-  
DUN...DUN...DUN!  
REVIEW PLEASE!  
SORRY FOR THE EDGE OF YOUR SEAT SUSPENCE THING!  
I JUST HAD TO DO IT!  
NO FLAMES PLEASE!  
(I HATE FRENCH CLASS)  
-  
Questions.  
Who ever answers them will be mentioned in my next chapter...

1. What is the name of the drink that Micheal made the glove with?  
2. What is Stacy's last name?  
3. Should the Valentine's day dance be a dance for all of PCA to attend? (Dustin) Or just their grade?  
4. What grade is everyone in? 


	4. Free Time At Last!

Free Time At Last

It was 7th period, everybody was at Lunch. Zoey was at the normal table outside that her and her friends always hang out at. She was writing an E-mail on her labtop writing to her grandmother.

It read;

Dear Grandma,  
I miss you. I have a problem and I dont know what to do. I like my friend Logan and my best friend Chase. I wish things were easier for me but it's High School at PCA,  
all it is, is drama. HELP!! Dustin's doing great, still annoy's me but he's fine, I still love the little twirp. Gotta go. Write back, I love you.  
Love.  
Zoey:)

Micheal came over.

"Hey, Zoey." Micheal said taking a seat.

"Hey...What's up?" Zoey said, looking away from her labtop.

"How was French Class?" Micheal asked eating a french fry.

"Okay..." Zoey answered.

"Question..." Micheal said.

"Yeah?" Zoey asked still looking at Micheal.

"Who's Dustin taking to the Valentine's Day Dance?" Micheal asked curious.

"Don't know...Ask him..." Zoey said, wondering herself who her brother was taking to the dance.

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP

BlingCutie: Hey Zoey! )  
Zoey101:Who is this?  
BlingCutie: Your kidding right. )  
Zoey101: I repeat who is this?  
BlingCutie:It's me Zoey, Lola! )  
Zoey101:Oh...New screen name:)  
BlingCutie: I needed a change LOL!  
Zoey101: Cool screen name it matches you perfectly...Your into jewerly and you THINK your a cutie LOL!  
BlingCutie: Very funny, Brookes! )  
Zoey101: How come your not at lunch?  
BlingCutie: I'm in our room. I have a 200 word essay due tomorrow... (  
"Who are you writing?" Micheal asked, watching Zoey.  
"Lola...She's in our room, writing an essay...so she has to miss lunch." Zoey said looking at Micheal.  
"Oh...Tell her I said hey." Micheal said drinking his Blix.

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP

BlingCutie: Zoey where are you?  
Zoey101: Sorry...Micheal was talking to me...He says Hi!  
BlingCutie: Hi back.

"Lola said hello back." Zoey said smiling.

Zoey101: So your not coming to Lunch today?  
BlingCutie: Nope!  
Zoey101: Well have fun writing your essay!! )  
BlingCutie: LOL, thanks

BlingCutie logged off...

Zoey closed her labtop and looks over at Micheal who was taking a big bite of his burger.

"So Micheal..." Zoey said smiling.

"Yeah Zoey?" Micheal said.

"Who are you taking to the dance?" Zoey asked smiling.

"Lisa...My girlfriend." Micheal said taking another sip of his Blix.

"Oh right..." Zoey said.

Chase comes over to the table.

"Hey guys." Chase said looking at Micheal and Zoey.

"Hey man." Micheal said eating his BBQ chips.

"Hey Chase." Zoey said looking at her watch.

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP

Zoey looks over at her labtop...and opens it she didn't recongize the screen name...

Loey: Hey Zoey  
Zoey101: Who is this?  
Loey: Read, The screen name.  
Zoey101: I repeat who is this?  
Loey: You can't read surprisingly.  
Zoey101: Who is this?

"Hey guys, Do you know who's screen name this is?" Zoey asked, looking at Micheal and Chase.

"What's the name?" Chase asked.

"Loey or loey something like that." Zoey said trying to pronouce the name.

Chase and Micheal get up and walk over to Zoey and look over at her labtop.

Loey: Zoey talk to me)  
Zoey101: Who is this?...and how do you have my screen name:0 Loey: Because we know each other. )  
Zoey101: Then give me your name...are you Lola

"I never seen that name before in my life." Chase said sitting next to Zoey.

Zoey and Chase lock eyes for a few seconds...Zoey smiles.

"No, I never seen that name before either." Micheal said looking at Zoey.

Chase and Zoey unlock eyes. Quinn comes over.

"What are you guys doing?" Quinn asked curious.

"Do you know this screen name?" Zoey asked looking at Quinn.

Quinn walks over to Zoey, Micheal and Chase she looks over at Zoey's labtop.

"Yeah, I know that screen name." Quinn said smiling.

"Who is it?" They all screamed.

"Can I borrow your labtop for a second?" Quinn asked.

"Um...Sure..." Zoey said handing her labtop over to Quinn.

Zoey101: Hey Loey, I don't care who you are...Will u go to the dance with me?

"What!?! I don't wanna go to the dance with a stranger!" Zoey said yelling.

"Watch..." Quinn said.

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP

Everybody turns their heads to the labtop..

Loey: I cant take you to the dance...Because, I'm already taking you to the dance. )  
Zoey: What?  
Loey: Opps. :(

"Your telling me...It's been Logan Reese this whole time?" Zoey said angry.

"Yup...You don't get the screen name?"

"No..." Zoey said shaking her head.

"Loey equals Logan and Zoey put together." Quinn say smiling.

"Awww that's so sweet...If I wasn't so MAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zoey say grabbing her books and labtop.Review Review Review

Sorry it took so long to update this chapter school back and that means homework and essay already!

Thanks to everybody that reviewed my last chapter you rock!  
If your name wasn't mentioned in this chapter...Your name will be in the next like,  
BlingCutie was Lola's screen name...She reviewed...Her name was in this chapter thanks for that!!

Review Review Review Thank You Thank You Please No Flames -  
The next chapter polkadot22 name will be mention in my chapter!!

The next chapter Will be the first part of the Valentine's Day Dance...Keep reading... 


	5. Valentine's Day Dance Part1

2 Days Later...

Zoey showed up at the Valentine's Day Dance dateless. She wanted to go with both Chase and Logan,  
But she didn't want to ruin their friendships.  
Zoey looked at the gym, hearts were hanging all over the place, there was a Happy Valentine's Day banner hanging up.  
Zoey looked to her left it was a table full of heart cupcakes and cookies.  
There were couples dancing and taking pictures.  
Zoey walked over to Lola and Layfe, Who were standing by the refreshment table.

"Hey you guys!" Zoey said faking a smile.

"What's wrong?" Lola asked.

"Nothing..." Zoey said smiling yet another fake smile.

"Yaknownormallywhensomeonesaysnothingit'susuallysomething!" Lola said all in one breath.

"Nothing, really it's nothing, Lola." Zoey said, by now her smile was fading away.

"Which one?" Lola asked.

"Huh?" Zoey asked confused.

"Which one do you wanna be with right now?" Lola asked.

"Ch-L-Ch-Ch-L-L-Cha-Lo-Chas-Loga-Chas- I don't know!!!!!!" Zoey said confused.

"Sounds like somebody is a little love struck" Lola said, in a high pitched voice.

"SHUT UP!" Zoey yelled.

"Okay..." Lola said trailing off.

"Ehem..." They all turned around.

"Logan..." Zoey said under her breath. Zoey seen hearts around Logan's face .She was in love.

"Hey everybody!" Logan said mostly to Zoey.

"H-h-hey..." Zoey studdered.

Zoey's P.O.V.

He looks so cute in a tux his smile...his eyes...No Zoey you do not like him...You like Chase...Argh!!!!

Logan P.O.V

Was Zoey studdering over me? Wow! She really does like me. The way she looks in that light blue sparkly dress.  
Pearls around her neck...her room key shown in between her pearls. Her blonde hair in curls lingering on her shoulders.  
her eyes...her smile...I LOVE ZOEY BROOKES!

No one P.O.V

"Um Zoey?" Logan asked.

"Y-y-yeah...L-L-L-Logan?" Zoey asked still studdering staring at Logan eyes.

"Would you like to dance?" Logan asked.

"B-b-but...There's no music playing..." Zoey said.

"I'll handle the music." Logan said leaving Zoey and going over to the Dj and whispering something in his ear.

The DJ puts 2 thumbs ups.

"Okay couples it's time for a slow song...So hold your loved one tight." Dj said.

Logan goes back over to Zoey.

JUST FRIENDS BY THE JONAS BROTHERS CAME ON

"Logan..." Zoey said.

They started dancing.

"Logan come on." Zoey said.

"What would 1 dance hurt?" Logan said smiling.

Logan took Zoey's hands in his.

There she goes again,  
The girl i'm in love with,  
It's cool we're just friends,

Zoey smiled she wrapped her arms around Logan's neck. Logan moved closer to Zoey and wraped his arms around her waist.

"This is nice." Zoey said still smiling.

Lola watched from a distance.

We walk the halls at school,  
We know its casual,  
It's cool we're just.  
I don't wanna lead you on,  
No, but the truth is I've grown fond,  
Yeah,

Logan spins Zoey around. Zoey laughs. Zoey wraps her arms around Logan's neck again.

"I'm glad I came." Logan said looking at Zoey.

"Me too..." Zoey said.

Everyone knows it's meant to be,  
Falling in love,  
Just you and me,  
Till the end of time,  
Till me on her mind,

"So Logan..." Zoey said smiling.

"What Brookes?" Logan asked.

"So your screen name is Loey huh?" Zoey said laughing.

"Yeah, it was just an idea..." Logan said.

"It's cute." Zoey said.

It'll happen,  
I've been making lots of plans,  
Like a picket fence,  
And a rose garden,  
I'll just keep on dreaming,

"Hey Logan." A voice said from behind.

Zoey and Logan stopped dancing and turned around.

"Hey Lilly!" Logan said giving Lilly a kiss on the cheek hello.

(NOTE: SEE POLKADOT22 YOUR IN THE STORY THANKS FOR GIVING ME YOUR REAL NAME!!)

Zoey on the side looking very Jealous.

"So how you been Reese?" Lilly asked.

"Great...My dad is producing another movie...And me...I have great friends and school is great...How are you"  
Logan said smiling.

"Logan, no girlfriend that's a shock." Lilly said smiling.

"Um...Haven't found the right girl yet..." Logan said lying through his teeth.

"My mom's job moved us back here...My brother's getting married in a month...I'm fine I had a boyfriend but we had to breakup because I was moving...Long distance relationships never work...You should know...My little sister great...She is in the 2nd grade now." Lilly said taking a deep breath.

"Sorry Zoey...Lilly this is my friend Zoey...Zoey this is my ex girlfriend Lilly." Logan said smiling.

But It's cool 'cuz we're just friends,  
Small talk on I.M. ,  
Just one word sentences,  
It's cool we're just friends,  
If I had my way we'd talk,

"Hi Zoey...It's a pleasure to meet a friend of Logan's. "Logan said smiling.

ZOEY P.O.V.

Friends...He called us friends...What a jerk...I got a new name for him...Logan Condescending Ass Reese. Zoey thought to herself.

Nobody's P.OV.

"Nice to meet you too." Zoey said faking smile.

"So Logan, do you wanna dance?" Lilly said smiling.

"I'm kinda dancing with Zoey..." Logan said looking at Zoey.

"Come on Reese...Don't you wanna catch up on old times?" Lilly said smiling with her bright smile.

"But I was dancing with Zoey." Logan said louder.

"It's fine Logan...Um...Old friends or in this cause ex's should catch up...I'm okay promise." Zoey said.

"Zoey...Zoey...Zoey...Zoey..." A voice yells.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review Review Review Who was yelling Zoey?  
Do you think Lilly is nice or evil?  
Do you think Lilly and Logan will get back together?

Review Review Review Review No flames please.  
-  
The next chapter Will be the Valentine's Day Dance part 2 ...Keep reading...

Someone:I promise if you keep reading their will be some great Chase and Zoey scene's.  
Thanks for reviewing!

Nedhead07: How many chapters am I going to do is a great question I'm going to keep going and see where it leads.  
Thanks for reviewing!

Polkadot22: Thanks for giving me your name it really helped in the story.  
Now your Logan's ex (LOL) nice to meet you Lilly.  
Thanks for reviewing!

BlingCutie:Your welcome for adding your name in the last chapter.  
You should like this chapter it's Loey in it.  
Thanks for reviewing!

Shika-is-myluv: Thanks for recongizing Logan and Zoey's name together I really appriciate it.  
Thanks for reviewing! 


End file.
